Window coverings can be a major expense for residents of apartments and houses. Draperies, in particular, are an expense which an apartment renter may not wish to incur, and a new homeowner may not be able to incur after purchasing a home. Shutters or blinds can be a less expensive alternative, but yet still may be too expensive for renters and/or recent home buyers. Regardless of the expense, it is desirable for either a new renter or homeowner to cover the windows immediately upon moving into a dwelling not only for the purposes of appearance and privacy, but also for security in order to deter potential burglars from viewing the possessions housed within the dwelling or structure.
Thus, there exists a need for a temporary window covering that may be installed immediately upon moving into an apartment or house, but yet which is durable enough to last in use for an indefinite period of time until the renter or homeowner installs a more permanent window covering. The temporary window covering should preferably be durable enough to last for at least the period of time, for example a year or two, that a person renting an apartment or house may occupy the dwelling.
The above discussed problems have been solved in the past by people hanging newspapers, sheets, or similar window coverings over the windows to limit the view therethrough. However, such temporary solutions are inconvenient, are lacking in aesthetics, and are generally not durable enough to provide a meaningful window covering alternative. Thus the need exists for an inexpensive, easy to install, and attractive shutter assembly constructed for use on a temporary or permanent basis by college students, renters, and homeowners, as well as being adapted for use on summer cottages, commercial buildings, new homes, and in garage and storage building windows.